The Future Past
by saxygal
Summary: It's been almost 5 years since Naraku was defeated and the well was sealed. Kagome has lost hope that the well will ever reopen and is a dedicated college student. She tries to escape from her memories, but now they're coming back to haunt her, maybe.
1. Memories

**I'm back with yet another story. *sighs* Someone needs to control my "must write new ideas down" sense. Otherwise I might die from overwriting. Oh well I hope you enjoy this!**

The Future Past

Memories

I stepped onto the lush, green grass of Tokyo University. Students ambled around the grounds, either heading to class or walking to their dorms, or breakfast. My first class was at 9:00, but I ended up getting to campus at 8:30. I was so used to walking here from my mom's house that I forgot how close my new apartment is to the school.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I used to your normal teenage girl. At least that was true until I turned 15. On my fifteenth birthday I was pulled down the Bone Eater's Well by a demon know as Madame Centipede. The well took me over 500 years into the past into the Feudal Era of Japan. There, I discovered that I was the reincarnation of the priestess, Kikyo. Kikyo had died 50 years prior after pinning the half demon, Inuyasha, to the Goshinboku, the Sacred Tree. I soon freed Inuyasha after having the Shikon Jewel, a jewel that demons and evil humans seek to strengthen their powers that everyone thought had been destroyed with Kikyo's remains, ripped from my body by Madame Centipede. Inuyasha destroyed her, but then started coming after me for the Sacred Jewel. Kaede, Kikyo's little sister and current priestess of the village, placed subjugation beads on Inuyasha. I could, sort of, control Inuyasha by saying the word "sit", which made him smack face first into the ground. Later I accidentally shattered the Jewel, sending its shards all across the country.

So Inuyasha and I began searching for the shards of the Sacred Jewel. Along the way we met a perverted monk named Miroku, who had been cursed with a Wind Tunnel in his right hand by a half-demon called Naraku. We later found out that Naraku had been born from the bandit Onigumo and a band of demons, a request from Onigumo so that he could eventually be with Kikyo. Naraku then made it look like Inuyasha and Kikyo, who had been deeply in love, had betrayed each other, which led to Inuyasha being sealed to the Goshinboku and Kikyo's death.

Then we met Sango, the demon slayer. Her whole village had been slaughtered by Naraku and her brother, Kohaku, was enslaved by the vicious hanyou. At first she tried to kill Inuyasha, then she learned of Naraku and his evil and began to travel with us.

Before we met Sango and Miroku, we met the kitsune, Shippo. His parents had been killed by the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Monten. Shippo would irritate Inuyasha constantly, which generally would result in a bonk on the head for him and Inuyasha with a face full of dirt. They acted like they didn't like each other, but I know that deep down, Shippo looks up to Inuyasha and the inu-hanyou loved him like a son or a little brother.

We ended up with several allies in our fight against Naraku. There were the wolf demons, Kouga and Ayame. We also worked with Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. The two fought constantly, neither one could stand the other. But somehow they were able to put aside their differences and fight against Naraku.

Along the way, I found myself falling in love with Inuyasha. I don't know how many times I had my heart broken by seeing him with Kikyo, who had been resurrected by the witch Urasuei. Eventually, I learned that Inuyasha loved me back and I decided that I wanted to stay with him after we had defeated Naraku.

Eventually, after almost a year of tracking Jewel shards and fighting off Naraku's incarnations, we were at the point of the final showdown. We had passed obstacle after obstacle, including demons who couldn't stand us and the Band of Seven, ruthless mercenaries resurrected by some of Naraku's Sacred Jewel shards. The battle was a long one and we suffered some major injuries. Miroku was poisoned by Naraku's Saymiosho, Sango had taken a hit from her Hiraikotsu after Naraku threw it back at her, and everyone else was being weakened from Naraku's terrible miasma. Finally, after Inuyasha and I combined his Wind Scar with my Sacred Arrow, Naraku was destroyed and the Jewel was whole once again.

After it was all over, I purified the Shikon Jewel for the final time and it vanished from existence. What we didn't know was that with the purification of the Jewel, I would be thrust back into my own time and the well, which was my only way to travel back and forth between my time and the Feudal Era, would be sealed.

It's been nearly five years since that day. I haven't seen any of my friends since. For about three years after the well was sealed, I would still jump down it every day, hoping that the familiar blue light would engulf me and take me back to what I considered my real home. But it never happened. I finally gave up, but not really accepting that I could never go back. I've lost almost all of my hope and the memories are becoming painful. So I moved away from our family's shrine over the summer this year, hoping to finally escape from my heartache and start anew.

Today is my 21 birthday. I'm also starting my first day of my junior year here at Tokyo University. I'm studying to be a historian. It still feels silly to me that I want to study history when I lived and breathed it, but maybe that's why I want to make it my future. No matter how much I try to get away from the time and people I'll never see again, I can't separate myself from it fully.

I began walking toward the building that my first class, Feudal Religion and Tradition, is in. I knew I was early, but that's better than being late any day; but being late is better than being absent. I actually haven't missed a day of school since the well was sealed. I also have had straight As and Bs since high school; when I realized that I could never go back, I devoted myself to doing well in school so that I could have a future here if the well never reopened.

A powerful slap rang through the air. I winced; it sounded like it hurt. I turned in the direction of the sound, trying not to be noticed. Off to my right stood a couple. The girl had her hands balled up into fists at her sides and she was glaring at the guy, who was holding the side of his face.

"Is it absolutely necessary for you to grope me in PUBLIC!" the girl shrieked at the guy. He lowered his hand to reveal the red hand print on his face.

"I told you, it's not me! It's this infernal family curse!" he whined.

"It's not a curse, it's your personality you pervert!" she yelled back and stormed off away from home.

"Akira, wait!" he called while running after her. I stared wide eyed as they disappeared from my sight. _Well, that was a familiar conversation, _I thought as I watched them disappear.

_*Flashback*_

_ "You are such a pervert, Miroku!" Sango yelled, staring down at the monk who was currently splayed out on the ground with her handprint covering half of his face._

_ "But Sango," Miroku said as he sat up. "It's my cursed hand! Unfortunately, it's drawn to anything that is round and firm."_

_ "Ggggrrrraaaahhhh!" Sango groaned. She threw her hands up in the air and stalked away from him._

_ "You really should try to control yourself, Miroku," I told him as Inuyasha helped him up off of the ground._

_ "I cannot control a curse," he said and brushed the dust off of his robes._

_ "You do pretty well with the Wind Tunnel," Inuyasha grumbled. He glared at Miroku, daring him to challenge his words. The monk just stood there, looking sheepish._

_*End Flashback*_

I quickly shook off the memory. Something I did not need right now was remembering things that would only make me upset later. So I gathered my composure and resumed my walk to class.

**Well, do like or dislike? Curious as to who the strange couple are? Does the well reopen? You'll just have to wait to find out. But let me know whether you like it or not in a review!**


	2. This is Getting Weird

**Chapter 2 is up, whoop whoop! Kagome gets just a little freaked out. You'll see why.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never have, never will. But if I did, Sesshomaru would be all mine!  
><strong>

This is Getting Weird

I entered the building and headed over to the elevator. My class was on the third floor and no matter how early I was, I refused to take the stairs. That's what I get for living on a shrine for most of my life, a severe hatred of stairs. The elevator arrived with a ding and I stepped inside, pushing the button for my floor.

I stepped into the hallway and began looking for room 345. I walked for a few minutes before I found it. I opened the door and entered the room. There were a few other students there but not many; after all it was 8:45, class didn't start for another fifteen minutes. I looked around before finding a seat that I liked on the second row. That was something most people didn't get about me. I was a model student but I never liked sitting on the front row or being known as the teacher's pet. It just wasn't me.

Slowly, more and more people came into the room. I didn't really pay that much attention to them; I just sat there flipping through the text book. It made me laugh a little at how off some of the things were. I mean, honestly, a monk having more spiritual power than a miko? Please, monks can't shoot sacred arrows. And besides, mikos were more respected than monks because of their rarity and abilities.

Suddenly I sensed a presence next to me. Since the well had closed, I had trained my abilities and I could sense not only youkai, but a reiki as well. And a reiki was what I was sensing, which was surprising. Monks and mikos, or anybody with a spiritual power actually, were even rarer in modern times than they had been during the Feudal Era. Youkai were more common; they had learned to mask their appearance and auras and were able to blend in with humans, basically unnoticed. Instinctively, I ignored the reiki. Most people with spiritual powers were untrained and I didn't feel like explaining everything about spiritual powers; this class should explain all of that.

"Is this seat taken?" a male voice, the owner of the reiki, asked. I glance up and was shocked to see the guy from earlier standing next to me, his face no longer red.

"No, you can sit here," I told him, shaking off the shock; not only did he act like Miroku, he looked like him too.

"Thanks," he said as he sat. He stuck his hand out to me. "My name's Houshi Mizuno."

I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Kagome Higurashi. You're not gonna try to grope me are you?" I asked with a laugh.

Houshi grinned meekly and his cheeks flushed. "You saw that, huh?"

I nodded. "It was kinda hard not to miss seeing as she slapped you pretty hard."

"I'm used to it," he said shrugging. "I think it happens on a daily basis." He laughed after he said that and I laughed along with him, noticing how alike Miroku he was. "You're a miko, aren't you?" he asked suddenly.

I was taken aback. "Yeah, I am. You're trained?"

He nodded. "Yes. I come from a long line of monks, so I was trained when I was very young. I'm shocked to see a miko, especially as well trained as you are. They're so much rarer than monks."

"I know. I haven't met another miko in years." I hope he doesn't press the subject; I don't really want to come up with some excuse for knowing another miko when said mikos lived 500 years ago. Plus, I'm still reeling from his "long line of monks" comment. He is so much like Miroku that I don't know whether to be disturbed or in pain from the reminder.

_It's probably just a strange coincidence,_ I thought._ Perverts aren't uncommon and spiritual powers tend to run in families. Pure coincidence._

Houshi started to say something else, but then the professor walked in and class started. The class was simple to start with, standard first day of classes type of stuff. Then he continued into the basics of Feudal religions. Unfortunately, the time flew by and we had barely set our feet into the material when class ended.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Kagome," Houshi said as we gathered our things.

"Likewise," I replied. "I'll see you around." He nodded in reply as we walked out the door. Houshi headed over to the stairs and I went over to the elevator. I didn't know what he had next, if anything, but I needed to get across campus for my next class.

I exited the building and headed over to the gym. I had to take a physical class, and since I was becoming a historian, I choose Weapons and Techniques of the Past. Not only would it be informative, but it would give me a chance to improve on my archery skills. I hadn't let it fall after the well closed, and I certainly wasn't going to let them do so now that I wasn't living at the shrine.

I entered the gym and walked into the locker room. From my yellow bag (yes, I do still carry it) I removed my shorts, t-shirt, and tennis shoes. I changed out of my jeans, shirt, and high heeled boots and stuffed everything into my locker. I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows from their place on the wall and walked out to meet the rest of the class.

The class was actually smaller than most and had a surprising amount of girls. Everyone was standing around stretching, so I walked over to them and joined in. I went and stood next to a girl who had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked her.

The girl straightened up and turned to face me; I had to try not to gasp at her appearance. Not only was she the girl that had been with Houshi earlier, but she looked like an exact replica of Sango. "Sure thing. My name's Akira Tajiya, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Kagome Higurashi," I said, trying to hold onto my composure. _This is really weird, _I thought.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kagome," she said, her face and eyes full of happiness.

"I don't mean to pry, but do you know Houshi Mizuno?" I asked, too curious for my own good.

Akira rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about prying, I don't mind. And yes, the hentai is my boyfriend."

"I wondered," I remarked, thinking that this day couldn't get any stranger.

"That's ok," Akira laughed. "So, why are you taking this class?"

"I'm studying to be a historian and I needed a physical course, so I figured that this was a good choice for me," I explained. "Plus, I do some archery and I thought that this class would be good for improving and keeping up my skills since archery was used often before modern times."

"Wow, that's neat, and it makes sense," she said. "I also want to perfect my skills. Look at this thing." She bent over and came up with a chain that had a very sharp, machete like blade attached to it. The weapon was all too familiar to me. "This chain-blade belonged to one of my ancestors. Apparently, our family is descended from demon slayers and this weapon has been passed down in my family for centuries. I'm also curious about other weapons that could have been used in battles, or slaying demons. Not that I would do so now, it's barbaric."

"Wow, that's really interesting!" I said, feigning interest. In reality, I was spiraling away in a sea of memories and coincidences that were starting to look like they weren't coincidences at all.

Somehow, I managed to make it through class without collapsing or hyperventilating from the shocks I had gotten today. I don't know how I did, but I did. Once class was over, I left and headed home so that I could get ready for work. My two classes were the only ones I had that day and it was a relief to escape from my memory related stress. And the restaurant that I worked at didn't serve a whole lot of college students during the week. I just hoped that I could get a welcome break from all of the strangeness from today.

**Told you she'd get freaked out. Can you guess who Akira is descendent from? Free cookies for a correct answer! If you want to see where Kagome works, review please!**


	3. Important Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**I have to say that all of my stories are going on hiatus for a while. I'm really sorry, but I'm going to be out of the country for a week and won't have access to a computer. Plus, I'll be getting ready to start school once I get back so I don't know how much time I'll have to write and update. I'm so sorry to have to do this. Please don't stop reading because of this! I love you all and am going to miss seeing all of the reviews and favs you guys give me with each update!**


	4. Prepare For The Flood

**Hey everyone! So first order of business is who is Akira's ancestor? If you guessed Kohaku, you win! Come get your cookie! *places plate of chocolate chip cookies on table***

**So, this chapter shows where Kagome works. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha :(  
><strong>

Prepare For The Flood

When I got back to my apartment, I went straight to my room and changed into my uniform. The uniform was basic, black pants, a white shirt, and a red apron. I ran a brush through my hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. Once I felt decent, I switched my wallet from my book bag over to my purse and placed my keys inside it as well. Then I left, locking the door behind me.

I worked at a relatively new restaurant called Modern Wasabi. The name comes from the fact that it has a unique blend of modern tastes and traditional Japanese cuisine. It's open 24 hours a day as a diner. The diner serves Western food, like hamburgers, alongside of Japanese food, so anyone could come in and order a hot dog with fried rice. There's also a sushi bar and a salad bar. Then from four in the afternoon to eight at night Monday through Saturday and from noon to eight on Sundays, the restaurant opens up its hibachi grill. Of course, if you're serving in the grill, you wear a traditional kimono and obi.

I reach the diner ten minutes before my shift is supposed to start, which gives me time to put my stuff away and find my section. I clock in right as the lunch rush starts coming in. Once my first table came in, I worked none stop until 2:30. There was a lull in the crowd then. Honestly, I don't care if I'm busy or not. I like being busy, but sometimes a period with a few customers is good too.

Unfortunately, today was not a good day for me not to be busy. Between 2:30 and 4:00, my mind was reeling in a sea of coincidences and memories. The fact that Akira and Houshi are so much like Sango and Miroku is really crazy, not to mention that Akira is descendent from Kohaku. Part of me was hoping that this was all just some strange coincidence, and the rest wasn't sure what to think.

I was thankful that the dinner rush started around 4:15 today, my mind need to be busy with work and orders. I let myself become distracted. This was part of the reason I liked working here so much, I could be busy and just forget my problems for a while.

Then around 4:30, _they_ came in. I was ringing up an elderly couple's meal when these two young men in business suits came in and sat down in a booth in my section. I had to deliver two other meals, clear three tables, and take another table's order before I could get to them, so I took some time while I was busy to observe them.

They were definitely young, maybe a few years older than me. Based off of their suits, I figured that they were two business men who had gotten off work early. They also looked related, maybe brothers. They both had long dark hair and their features were remarkably similar. The older looking one had his hair tied back in a braid the almost touched the small of his back and dark brown eyes while they younger one's hair was loose and touched his shoulder blades and had violet eyes.

I finally was able to get to their table. "Hi, my name's Kagome and I'll be your server today. Can I start you two off with something to drink?" The younger man's head shot up at me name and looked at me. My heart stuck in my throat. _He….he looks just like—_

"I'll take an iced latte, double espresso," the older man said, snapping me from my thoughts. I wrote it down and glanced at him. His expression was bored, if you could call the look on his face an expression. I turned back to the younger man, who was still staring at me.

"Uh, I'll take a water?" he said but it sounded like a question. I wrote his drink down too.

"I'll be right back with those," I said and scurried off to the kitchen. I headed over to the coffee machine to start making the latte my mind reeling again. _He looked exactly like Inuyasha on the new moon! And the other guy acted just like Sesshomaru!_

"I can't believe the Taisho brothers are eating here!" one of the other waitresses said from behind me.

I turned around while the latte was in the blender. "The Taisho brothers?" I asked.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, the two business guys in your section. They're huge in the business world. They're 25 and 27 and own their own company!" My eyes widened. _They're that young and own their own company? Must be some kind of inheritance._

I shrugged and turned back to finish making the latte. I grabbed the other man's water and headed out of the kitchen. I walked back towards the table to see the Taisho brothers deep in conversation. The older one's expression hadn't changed while the younger one was talking animatedly, waving his hands around. I reached the table and he cut off his tirade.

"One water and one iced latte," I said, placing the drinks in front of their respective persons. "Have you decided what you want to eat or would you like a few minutes?"

The older one spoke first. "I'll have teriyaki beef with a bowl of steamed rice." I wrote his order down, ignoring the way his tone sounded like a certain taiyoukai. I looked over at the younger brother, who was still staring at me with his violet eyes.

"I'd like two bowls of chicken ramen," he said, eyes sparkling. I nodded and wrote it down.

"I'll have that out in just a few minutes," I said with a smile. I headed to the kitchen and put in the orders. Then I headed to the restroom in the employee locker room. I ran some cold water in the sink and splashed it on my face. _Get a grip, Kagome. It's all a coincidence. A really big coincidence._

Once I had gotten a hold of myself, I came out of the bathroom. Luckily, the rest of my section had cleared out by now, so the Taisho table was the only one I had to worry about. I grabbed their food and took it out to them. I left and went to work the register while they ate. I printed their receipt and took it to the table when they looked to be almost done.

"Would either of you like some desert?" I asked. When they both shook their heads, I placed the receipt on the table. "Just come to the register whenever you're ready. There's no rush." I smiled and went to ring up a girl's order.

Soon, the younger brother came up to pay for the meal. I caught sight of the older one walking outside.

"You're brother leave you with the ticket?" I asked teasingly. He shrugged.

"Keh, not really. I lost a bet," he muttered. I was hung over by the "keh".

"Oh," I muttered. I handed him his change. "Have a nice evening!" I said, smiling again.

"Thanks, you too!" he said, turning to leave. Then he paused and turned back around. "Oh, and thanks for the ninja food!" he called, smirking.

I was glad that they had been my last table. I left the diner and began to run once I was far enough away. Everything from Akira and Houshi to that all too familiar smirk after the ninja food remark came crashing down on me. I ran and didn't stop, not knowing or caring where I was going, just letting my feet carry me.

I ran up the familiar steps and into the small shack that my life revolved around. I went and jumped into the well, only to end up sobbing in the bottom of it when the comfort of the magical blue light never took me back home.

**So, what'd you guys think of Modern Wasabi? Interesting idea? If you've got an opinion, let me know in a review please!**


	5. The Past Returns

**Yay, another chapter! I'm on a writing roll this week :D ! This is probably my favorite chapter so far. You'll see why once you read it.  
><strong>

The Past Returns

"Thanks," I muttered as I took the steaming blue mug. I sipped the hot chocolate slowly as my mother sat down on the couch next to me.

Souta had found me in the well not too long after I had lost it. Somehow, the fifteen year old had had the strength to lift me up and bring me inside. Really, all I remember was sobbing harder when we got inside and I found out that the person I wanted to carry me wasn't doing so. Eventually, I had calmed down enough for Mom to help me into the flannel pajamas that I kept here in case of emergencies.

So here I sat, leaning against the arm of the couch in pajamas, drinking hot chocolate, with my mother next to me. I sniffed slightly and Mom handed me another tissue. I blew my nose rather noisily before tossing the tissue at the bin and taking another drink.

"Do you want to talk about it, sweetie?" Mom asked. I shrugged. I wasn't really in a talking mood. "Did something happen at work?"

I sighed. "Yes and no. It's just been a rough day." Mom nodded, silently understanding that I didn't want to talk about why I had been driven back to the well.

"Well, why don't you stay for dinner and then I'll drive you back to your apartment?" she asked with a smile. I nodded and smiled back.

"That sounds nice."

~xXx~

I woke up in my bed the next morning feeling rested and refreshed. Even though it was early, I felt like I had slept a full twelve hours. And my sleep had been dreamless, which was what I preferred to have. My dreams were just too full of memories for me to handle.

I got up and went to take a shower. I had an early, but short, shift at work and no classes which meant that I could come home, take a nap, and do completely mindless things for the rest of the day.

I dressed quickly and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail before going to the kitchen to find something for breakfast. After rummaging through my cabinets, I finally decided on a cinnamon raisin bagel with cream cheese.

My shift started at nine and I was supposed to go until twelve. I didn't mind doing short shifts, although I preferred them on days when I had class, but I'm not one to complain.

The day started out slow. Just a few people wandering in wanting coffee or a bagel. Actually, that's pretty typical for a weekday morning; most people wait until Saturday or Sunday to come in for a big breakfast.

I was in a good mood and hummed as I work. I was well rested and yesterday's events were far from my mind. Around eleven the bell chimed and I instinctively looked up. My heart stopped and I instantly regretted looking at the door. It was the younger Taisho brother, the one who looked like Inuyasha on his human night, dressed in a red T-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. I saw him ask one of the waitresses something. She pointed and he headed straight for a booth in my section. My brain began spiraling downward.

Quickly, I regained my composure and went over to the table he was sitting at. "Good morning," I said with a smile. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a coffee, black, and a chocolate iced doughnut," he said with that all too familiar smirk. It was almost like he was daring me to fuss at him for his choice of breakfast food.

"I'll have that right out," I said once I had written the ticket. I turned and went to grab the doughnut and a mug of coffee. I took it back to the table and set his order in front of him.

"Thanks," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You're welcome," I replied. I turned around and started to walk away, but he called out to me. "What time do you get off? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I'd like to take such a nice girl out and treat her."

I contemplated not telling him. I really didn't know him and I wasn't sure if my heart could take the stress. Finally, I said, "Noon. But can I have the name of the guy I'm going out with?"

He smiled and stuck out his hand. "Kai Taisho."

I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Kagome Higurashi." As I turned to print his receipt, I could've sworn that I saw his eyes widen and brighten.

I took the receipt back and placed it on the table. Kai smiled and mumbled a thanks. I nodded and went back to the register. Since the early lunch rush was coming in, there was a bit of a line forming.

I worked the register for the last half hour of my shift. Kai came up to the register as my last customer. He handed me a twenty. "Do you need to grab anything before we leave?" he asked as I counted out the change.

"Just my purse," I said, closing the register. "Be right back." I went to the locker room, grabbed my purse, and headed out to meet him.

We walked out and he led me to a limo parked down the road. As we walked, I glanced at his wrist, too afraid to look at his all too familiar face. I noticed that on his left wrist he wore a stylish Armani watch, much too fancy for his jeans and T-shirt.

"Nice watch," I commented. He glanced at me and then at the watch.

"Thanks," he said. He didn't say anything more, so I didn't push the subject.

We reached the limo and Kai opened the door for me. "Ladies first," he said, smirking.

"Thanks," I said sliding in. He slid in beside me and shut the door. The limo started moving barely a moment later.

We sat in silence for a moment before Kai twitched, almost like he was nervous or on edge. I glanced at him, worried. I didn't know him that well, but it's in my nature to worry about people. With a few exceptions of course.

"You ok?" I asked as he twitched more.

"I can't do this," he mumbled. He reached for his watch and started messing with the clasp. "Gotta get this thing off."

"Here let me help," I said as he fumbled with the clasp. I reached for his wrist. He acted as if he wanted to resist me, but he gave in and let me handle the watch. He sighed softly as my fingers brushed against his skin, almost as if my touch relaxed him. I tried very hard not to blush as I undid the clasp.

Once I undid the clasp, I pulled the watch from his wrist. "Here you go," I said trying to hand it to him. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention to me. He had his eyes closed and was leaning back in his seat, smirking. "Kai, your watch." He raised a finger, silently telling me to hold on. I sat very still and waited.

I watched as Kai's body gave a pulse, then another. My eyes widened as he began to transform before my eyes. His long, black hair turned silver, his nails lengthened into claws, a fang began to poke out from under his top lip. My jaw dropped when I saw two silver, fuzzy triangles appear on top of his head. Then he sat up and turned to look at me with two golden eyes.

His brow furrowed when he saw my shocked expression. "Kagome?" he asked, his tone worried, tense. I felt tears burning my eyes.

Then it all came crashing down. Watch forgotten, I launched myself into his arms, sobbing my eyes out. "Inuyasha!" I cried, clutching the back of his shirt. I wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.

His arms wrapped around me gently and buried his face in my hair. "Kagome."

**Yay, Inuyasha's back! So, what does this mean for Kagome? And what about the other Taisho brother? Is he really the guy he acts like? You'll just have to wait to find out, hehe. In the meantime, review please!**


	6. Welcome Home

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in updates. I've been super busy with school and work. I had half of this chapter written, and then I got stuck, so that didn't help anything. I had fun with this one, some humor some happy stuff, and more humor! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!**

Welcome Home

I buried my face into Inuyasha's chest and sobbed harder. I inhaled his musky scent, unmasked by cologne. It was the same as I remembered it. He rubbed my back softly, holding me close to him and situating me so that I was sitting in his lap.

"Shh. Kagome it's ok," he cooed comfortingly. He pulled me as close to him as he could. I felt his lips brush the top of my head. Through my sobs, I sighed. Finally, for the first time in five years, I was home.

After a while the joy and relief that had flooded through me when he transformed slowly vanished, being replaced by my anger and hurt. Everything that I had felt for the last five years came bubbling to the surface.

I pulled myself out of Inuyasha's embrace and slid back to my seat. I sat up and glared at him, angry tears flowing down my face. He stared at me, and then his face revealed his fear. Fear that I only ever saw when I was extremely pissed off at him. And I was beyond extremely pissed off at the moment.

"Kagome…" he said, voice shaking. He scooted away from me quickly. I caught him glance forward and felt the limo speed up slightly.

"What the hell Inuyasha!" I screamed at him. He winced and tried to scoot away even more, but was stopped by the door. "Have you been in this era all this time!"

"Yeah…um, well, that's a funny story, actually. You see, after the well closed, I waited for you, and you never came back. But I knew that if I could live to your era then I could see you again, so me and Sesshomaru came up with this charm that-"

"I don't give a flying crap about how you're alive!" I yelled. His eyes widened and he watched me warily. "Why didn't you ever come and find me!"

"Kagome, I couldn't risk the me from the past smelling me," he said. He was visibly shaking now. Good, he should've been afraid.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" I cried, shoving my finger into his chest. "Why have you never once come and tried to find me in the past five years! Or better yet, why didn't you come the week, no, the DAY that the well closed!"

"Kagome, I couldn't! I didn't know the exact date that the well closed!"

"Like hell you didn't!" I screeched, my hands balled into fists at my sides.

The limo pulled to a stop and I only knew it because Inuyasha flung the door open and practically fell out of the car. I immediately crawled out after him. I slammed the door behind me. Inuyasha began backing away from me, his hands raised in surrender.

"Kagome, please! Just calm down and-"

"NO!" I shouted. "I will NOT calm down!" I stomped closer to him, my anger building inside of me.

"Come on, just let me explain and-"

"SIT BOY!" I yelled out of instinct. Inuyasha yelped and his face hit the concrete below him. "Sit boy, sit boy, sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!" I kept screaming his least favorite word over and over again for at least five minutes. I would have gone on longer if a clawed hand hadn't slapped itself over my mouth and a strong arm wrapped itself around my waist to pull me into a sturdy body in order to restrain me. I struggled against the person, determined to beat Inuyasha within an inch of his life.

"I warned you that you should have waited to reveal yourself until you had her back here and we were all here to help keep her from doing what she just did," a cold, monotone voice said from behind me.

Inuyasha struggled to lift his head to glare at the person behind me. "I still would've been sat," he growled out.

"Sit boy!" I spat out. Really, it came out as a muffled grunt due to the hand that was still covering my mouth. Still, Inuyasha was kissing the ground again and I was satisfied. I quit struggling and relaxed in the person's grip. Slowly, they released me and uncovered my mouth. I stepped forward slightly and turned my back on Inuyasha's twitching form to look at the person behind me.

His silver hair cascaded down to the small of his back. His golden eyes stared down at me, his expression never changing. I could see his marks on his face clearly. Even without Bakusaiga and Tenseiga strapped to his waist, his fluffy thing, mokomoko I think is what he called it, around his shoulder, and his traditional kimono, I still recognized him immediately.

"Sesshomaru!" I cried. I shocked all of us by launching myself forward and hugging the taiyoukai. It took me a moment to realize what I had done. I started to pull away and run to Inuyasha so that he wouldn't kill me, but his arms wrapped around me and returned the embrace before I could even move.

"Miko," he said simply before releasing me. I stepped back, shocked. Since when did _Sesshomaru _a. not want to kill me, b. not want to see Inuyasha dead, whether the deed be done by his hand or not, and c. hug a HUMAN? I shook it off, stranger things had happened, I think.

I glanced to the right to see the limo driver, half shaking, staring at the three of us with a shocked expression. I hadn't noticed him before due to my rage at Inuyasha, which was now gone as quickly has it had come. I watched as his green eyes darted from Inuyasha to me to Sesshomaru and back to me. I also noticed that he wasn't very tall either.

"You ok?" I asked him.

He quickly gathered himself and scoffed. "Humph, I'm perfectly fine! I don't need some stupid human worrying about me!"

Sesshomaru went over and bonked the man over the head with his fist. "You will respect our guest, Jaken. Go and inform the others that she has arrived," he commanded. The imp with his human appearance huffed and strode inside.

"Well, he hasn't changed much," I commented.

"Keh, you haven't been around him for the past 500 years," Inuyasha remarked. I turned and watched him stand and brush off of his clothes. "Personally he's even more annoying now."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, or more like grunted. He strode off and then paused. "Come. The others are waiting." Then he resumed walking.

"Keh. Come on, we better go before he gets testy," Inuyasha said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. I finally managed to tear my eyes away from his face to actually look at the house. My jaw dropped and I stopped dead in my tracks. Inuyasha felt me stop and looked at me. "You ok?"

"You… he…you two live here!" I gaped at the structure before me. To call it a house would have been an injustice. It was huge! The building was at least three or four stories tall, not to mention that its width could have put the shrine to shame. Apparently, what we were standing in was a large courtyard/driveway thing. In front of us was a large set of stairs that led up to a large, Victorian style wrap around porch and there was a set of French double doors leading into the house.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah. This is what happens when you live for over half a millennium, longer in Sesshomaru's case, and are the sons of a feudal demon lord. You get a pretty nice life. Plus, we have room for everyone when we need it."

"Everyone?" I was confused. What did that mean?

He sighed and pulled me forward again. "You'll see," he said, dragging me up the stairs and into the mansion. He pulled me up a spiral staircase once we were inside and then down a long hallway. We reached another set of doors, which Inuyasha pushed open. He dragged me into an overly large living room. The chatter that had been going on inside the room stopped the moment we entered.

I glanced around the room. Sesshomaru was sitting in an armchair, a young, dark haired woman sitting against his legs. Jaken was standing in a corner, sulking and back in his imp form. Sitting on a love seat was a man with bright blue eyes and long dark hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail, revealing his elven ears. Kouga smirked at me and waved. Sitting next to him was a woman with red hair pulled back into pigtails with green eyes, his arm around her shoulders. I recognized her as Ayame, the wolf demon who was chasing after Kouga in the feudal era. Ayame smiled and I smiled back. I saw the wolf twins, Ginta and Hakkaku sitting on a couch, along with a gangly teenager who was staring at me with wide, green eyes and a girl with long dark hair with blue eyes.

The moment my eyes found the teenage boy, I couldn't tear my gaze away. His bright red hair was down, straightened, and hung down to his chin. His face was the one of an adult, no traces of boyhood left. He stood and I could tell that he was almost as tall as Inuyasha.

"Sh…Shippo?" My voice quavered. Was it really him? Had my little kit grown up on me?

"Mother?" he asked, his voice shaking as much as mine.

"Shippo!" I cried and launched myself at my son. I wrapped my arms around him, or his waist really; he was at least a head taller than me.

"Mother!" Shippo pulled me to his chest and hugged me. He buried his face in my hair and I felt him shake slightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." I stepped back and looked up at his face. Smiling, I reached up to wipe a lone tear from his cheek. He blushed at my gesture, but I could see his joy in his eyes.

As I stepped back to look at him, the girl who had been sitting next to him came and wrapped her arm around his waist. I saw the small smile appear on his face as he draped his arm around her shoulders. I raised an eyebrow at him. When had my little Shippo gotten a girlfriend?

He cocked his head to the side at my staring before he jumped with realization. "Oh! Mom, do you remember Souten?" He gestured at the girl next to him, who waved at me.

"You mean the little thunder demon girl who challenged you to a duel and scared you silly? How could I forget?" Everyone laughed except Shippo, who turned three shades of red. He growled slightly, though it wasn't menacing.

Inuyasha went over and bonked him on the head. "Don't growl at your mother!" he scolded.

Shippo rubbed the back of his head. "I was only playing! Damn, that hurt!"

"Shippo!" I yelled. He looked at me and hung his head.

"Sorry," he muttered. He glanced at me from under his bangs with big, puppy dog eyes.

I sighed. "You're ok. I just never expected my little boy to use such language. I wonder where you picked it up from." I glared at Inuyasha. He just smirked sheepishly at me. I shook my head and sighed again before turning back to Shippo and Souten. "It's good to see you again Souten."

She nodded and smiled. "Same to you, Kagome."

_Crack!_ I winced as the noise of a slap filled the air. I saw Shippo sigh and shake his head. Souten rolled her eyes, Kouga facepalmed, and I heard Inuyasha say, "Baka. He'll never learn."

"Now is not the time or the place for that, you lech!" a familiar voice screeched to my right. I swallowed hard and dared to glance over towards the voice. My eyes widened at the sight of Houshi nursing his right cheek while staring at a very pissed off Akira.

"What the heck?" I managed to ask before promptly falling back into Inuyasha's chest and passing out.

**So did you like? Dislike? Laugh your hide-end off? Let me know in a review!**

**Also, everyone should go and check out the Dark of the New Moon Challenge forum. I have two stories in the contest, one for each of the first two themes. Voting for the first two themes is still open and the third theme is open through November 5th. So go and check it out!**


End file.
